


you and me (from the night before)

by kantele



Series: Grindeldore prompt fills [38]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kantele/pseuds/kantele
Summary: Prompts:kissing at a partya bet
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Grindeldore prompt fills [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1268210
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	you and me (from the night before)

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine they are somewhere in their 20s here. I researched how far the tradition of new year’s kiss goes, and apparently, it goes back to ancient Rome. The more you know.
> 
> The title is from New Year's Day by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Happy New Year!

Albus swept past a woman wearing a dove mask that flapped its enormous wings as he accidentally brushed against her. Muttering his apologies, he finally reached the corner of the room that led to a small balcony. Leaning against the marble railing, he swallowed his sigh of relief.

Lifting his mask lightly, he rubbed at his forehead, hoping to stave off the headache he could feel settling in. He was hot beneath his heavy robes; the mass of people in the room was lifting the temperature enormously. Placing the mask back down, he watched as people wearing all sorts of costumes, ranging from simple black slips to elaborate enchanted pieces that let out sparks or moved, flitted about the room. The feeling of excitement was tangible in the air. It was barely five minutes to midnight. At any other time, Albus might have enjoyed himself, but the looming headache and the uncomfortable heat of his robes, combined with the mass of people on the room, made him feel trapped. He wondered where Nicolas was. He was the one who had dragged Albus here in the first place, away from the smaller celebration in the castle.

“Pardon me?”

Albus startled. As he had been trying to spot his friend in the crowd, he had missed the approach of the man who now stood in front of him. The man was dressed from top to bottom in black, and a mask of a fearsome-looking dragon covered his features, except for his chin, which was covered with a stylish, dark beard. Warm brown eyes glinted at Albus from behind the dragon’s snout.

“Yes?” Albus asked warmly, mustering up a friendly smile despite his discomfort.

“My friends over there,” the man said, his voice carrying a hint of some continental accent, and shrugged his shoulder in the direction of a rather drunk group of people, who all cheered as Albus glanced their way, “they bet that I could not get someone to kiss me at midnight.” _Oh_ , Albus thought, surprised, as he realised where the conversation was going. “I was wondering if you would be amenable?” the man finished, looking at him in anticipation.

Albus gave the man an apologetic smile and prepared to politely decline. Before he could, the man grabbed his hand, cradling it within his own. Irritated by his presumption, Albus tried to snatch his hand away.

“Please,” the man entreated him, and there was something in his eyes- 

Distantly, Albus was aware that the countdown had started. The man’s hand was warm, his finger just brushing Albus’ wrist. The man came closer, his warmth brushing over Albus. His hand moved to the scar hidden under Albus’ glove and pressed down, tracing the pattern with his fingers. The countdown reached ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four-

Albus nodded his head slightly, as if in a trance. The man moved closer. Cheers rang out, and then-

The man’s lips were soft, only slightly scabbed by the cold weather outside. Albus eyes closed. The sounds of fireworks reached his ears, but still, Albus did not withdraw. In that moment, only the man pressed against him existed. His lips moved as if on their own accord, and then they were properly kissing.

Eventually, the man withdrew. Albus opened his eyes and was met with the sight of a familiar smile on an unfamiliar face, illuminated by the fireworks flying across the sky. The green and red sparks reflected off the man's eyes. One of them was now the pale blue of the summer Albus had tried his hardest to forget.

“Gellert?” he whispered, grabbing hold of the man’s arm.

The man’s lips lifted into a small smirk before he grabbed Albus’ hand and lifted it to his lips. Then he disappeared, swallowed by the crowd of celebrators. The rockets were still going off on the background, making Albus’ ears ring. 

His hand strayed to the scar on his palm; it tingled where the man had touched it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, drop a comment. 
> 
> My Tumblr: [bloodtroth](https://bloodtroth.tumblr.com/)


End file.
